Estados Unidos de Kurt
by Dante Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt padece un trastorno de identidad disociativo (personalidad múltiple) el cual es solo conocido por su familia, ni siquiera su mejor amigo Blaine Anderson lo conoce, hasta ahora. ¿Que pasará cuando lo descubra? y ¿cuales serán las consecuencias de dicho descubrimiento? Ambientado durante la segunda temporada.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Eventos desencadenados:

* * *

(POVS KURT)

No podía creer lo que acaban de escuchar mis oídos, simplemente no lo podía creer, que Blaine Anderson, mi mejor amigo, mi mentor y mi amor no correspondido, hubiera aceptado salir con Rachel; si con la maldita de Rachel Berry, solo después de haber tenido un beso durante una estúpida fiesta con alcohol.

Mientras yo fui la persona quien lo apoyó en su tontería del GAP Attack a pesar de lastimó mis sentimientos y el posterior rechazo que recibí cuando le conté mis sentimientos por él, y aun así él me dio la estúpida esperanza al decirme que tenía sentimientos por mí, pero que era muy pésimo en el romance y no quería arruinar esto; pero ni siquiera ha pasado más de un mes y ya puede salir con otros, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor de todo fue que fue la maldita de Rachel Berry, de todas las personas.

Así que ahora nos encontrábamos en unas de nuestras citas para tomar café, aunque no significan nada para él como significan para mi, aún así me encontraba en un intento por controlar mi ira y celos así que le dije

-Mira Blaine, sé que estás confundido por tu beso con Rachel-Blaine asintió-pero creo que no sería una buena idea que salieras con Rachel.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo confundido.

-Mira Blaine, a mí me importa mucho mis amigos-_aun cuando ellos no me apoyen_-así que cuando re-descubras que eres gay -_aunque no hay nada que __re-descubrir_-y que todo lo que sentiste fue consecuencia por tomar alcohol, no quisiera que hirieras a los sentimientos de Rachel-_aún cuando ella siempre me lo hace y ella se lo merece._

-Bueno Kurt, déjame decirte que en primer lugar no tienes nada de qué preocuparte de que hiera los sentimientos de Rachel, y en segundo lugar quisiera saber ¿por qué dijiste que re-descubriera que era gay?

-Bueno la verdad es que…

-Tú piensas que soy gay y que todo fue culpa del alcohol-dijo interrumpiéndome, yo solo asentí-bueno Kurt lamento decirte que yo no soy como tu, una persona quien sabe quién es al 100% desde el momento en que nació-quise hablar, pero me volvió a interrumpir-además el alcohol no tenía nada que ver en esto.

-Blaine no quise decir eso.

-¿En serio?-dijo en tono burlón, haciendo que me enojara.

-¿Qué rayos significa eso?-dije furioso.

-Significa que eres igual que Karofsky.

-¿Qué?-grite muy enojado, ocultando el dolor de ser comparado por mi verdugo, por la persona de la cual yo me había enamorado.

-Si como escuchaste, tú no me aceptas tal como soy, un posible bisexual.

-Blaine pero tú no eres…

-Eso es otra cosa, yo no sé en estos momentos quién soy realmente, así que hasta que lo descubra quien soy yo quisiera que me apoyaras o por lo menos tuvieras la decencia de no meterte en mis asuntos personales-con eso Blaine se levantó dejándome solo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

La verdad no quería decirle nada de esas cosas a Kurt, pero estoy harto y cansado de que las personas me digan que debo de sentir, primero mis padres y ahora Kurt, pero aun así me sentí culpable así que decidí que después de mi cita con Rachel iría a hablar con Kurt.

Con este pensamiento me dirigí a mi casa para prepararme para mi cita con Rachel Berry.

-4 horas después-

La cita con Rachel fue entretenida y hasta divertida, fuimos a Breadstix, yo ordene una pieza de filete de pescado mientras que Rachel ordeno una ensalada con aderezo bajo en grasa, luego hablamos; bueno ella fue quien hablo durante horas sobre las injusticias en su club Glee y como ella merecía que les dieran más solos.

Aún así me divertí mucho cenando con ella, pero como ya se acercaba la hora de su toque de queda nos dirigimos a su casa, una vez que llegamos ahí la deje en la puerta cuando Rachel me abrazo.

-Me divertí mucho esta noche-dijo Rachel muy contenta.

-Yo también.

-Espero que Kurt no se halla enojado mucho porque hallas aceptado mi invitación a cenar.

-Lo hizo, créeme-dije con tono apagado.

-¿Qué paso?-pero antes de que continuara me interrumpió-no me digas estaba enojado porque saliéramos y no creía que fueras bisexual, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dije asombrado por su capacidad de deducción.

-Bueno, por qué es muy obvio que él estaba muy celoso de nuestra cita.

-¿Celoso?-pregunte confundido-pero, ¿por qué habría de estar celoso?

-Pobre Blaine, pobre e inocente Blaine-quise hablar pero como durante nuestra cita ella me callo y comenzó a hablar-escucha Blaine, Kurt esté celoso de nuestra cita, porque él esta profundamente enamorado de ti.

Después de que Rachel dijo aquellas palabras me quede sin aliento, yo sabía que Kurt tenía un flechazo por mí, pero jamás pensé que fuera tan profundo como para que llegará a amarme.

-Bueno, pero ya no te preocupes por eso, hiciste la elección correcta al salir conmigo esta noche-dijo en un tono muy soberbio para mi gusto.

Entonces Rachel se me acerco y me dio un beso el cual me tomo por sorpresa, pero después de unos segundos yo le correspondí, pero no sentí nada de nada, ni siquiera una pequeña parte de lo que había sentido durante la fiesta, Kurt tenía razón, todo lo que sentía fue por culpa del alcohol.

-Bueno nos vemos después Blaine- dijo Rachel sonriéndome de una manera muy espeluznante-quise hablarle sobre el beso pero ya había entrado en su casa, entonces sin nada más que hacer ahí me fui hacia mi auto.

Durante el trayecto a Dalton me quede pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en lo diferente que había cambiado mi vida en unas cuantas horas, pero aún con todos mis pensamientos confusos, aunque ya no sobre mi sexualidad, gracias a Rachel; no podía evitarme sentir culpable por haberle dicho esas horribles cosas a Kurt y ahora era peor al saber que me ama, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, redirigí mi rumbo hacia la casa de Kurt.

Una vez que había llegado a su casa, me estacione en frete y casi corriendo me baje de mi auto y llegue a la puerta, entonces toque el timbre y ansiosamente me quede esperando, pero entonces me llego el pensamiento de todo lo malo y grosero que fui con Kurt, y lo peor fue que lo compare con su torturador, con ese pensamiento hizo que casi quisiera salir corriendo de ahí mismo.

Pero ahora mismo no importaba lo que yo sintiera, en estos momentos solo tenía un propósito, el cual es obtener el perdón de Kurt, aunque tuviera que humillarme y rogarle de rodillas para obtenerlo, porque Kurt lo vale y lo vale mucho.

Pero cuando se abrió la puerta no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí marica?

**Notas del autor: ¡Hola! que gusto es estar devuelta, quiera pedirles que dieran su opinión sobre la historia y si quieren que la siga haciendo; además les quisiera decir que además de hacer esta historia voy a continuar con las otras que ya tengo para que no se preocupen; así que nos leemos luego.**

**-bye**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Extraños acontecimientos:

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

_¿Qué haces aquí marica?_

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaba viendo en frete de mí, simplemente parecía imposible.

-Vas a decirme porque estás aquí o voy a tener que romperte la cara para que te largues-dijo en tono bajo amenazador.

Entonces reaccione antes las groserías y le dije

-Kurt, ¿Qué haces vestido de esa manera?

Kurt estaba vestido con ropa de leñador, una gorra de béisbol y por alguna razón se encontraba usando lentes, que en palabras de Kurt seria _"Tan fuera de moda que ni mi abuelo los usaría"_

-Escúchame princesita y escúchame bien, yo no soy Kurt.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras me quedé estupefacto, no sabía qué hacer en esta clase de situación, pero entonces Kurt me agarro de mi camisa y me tiro al suelo, cayendo justo en el único charco de lodo de todo su patio delantero.

-Kurt, ¿Por qué diablos me tiraste?-grite enojado

-Bueno, quien lo diría este marica es valiente, lástima que eso no sea suficiente.

Entonces Kurt se fue hacia donde yo me encontraba y comenzó a darme de puñetazos y patadas en el estómago; igual que en el baile de mi escuela anterior; cada palabra, cada insulto, cada burla me lastimaron como cuchillos al corazón; y ya sin importarme que se tratara de Kurt; lo tumbe y comencé a golpearlo, pero él los esquivo hábilmente, pero aun así logre partirle el labio.

-Esto me lo vas a pagar mariquita-dijo acercándose furiosamente

-Bueno inténtalo si puedes, marica-al decir aquellas palabras a la persona más importante en mi vida sentí como se rompió mi corazón, pero mis palabras afectaron más a Kurt quien lucía demasiado furioso e hizo que yo retrocediera unos pasos.

Pero entonces me tropee con una rama cayendo al suelo entonces al ver que no tenía escapatoria cerré los ojos para no ver lo que iba a suceder; pero después de segundos no sentí nada, asi que abrí mis ojos y para mi buena fortuna, vi como como unos brazos grandes estaban agarrando a Kurt por la espalda dejándolo inmovilizado, entonces cuando vi al dueño de ellos dije

-Finn

* * *

(POVS FINN).

-Flashback-

-Espero que ya nos traigan la cena-dije enfadado, hace más de 10 minutos que ordenamos y todavía nada.

-Finn debes ser paciente-dijo Quinn limándose las uñas.

-Aún asi ya tengo hambre-dije refunfuñando.

-Finn tu siempre… ¡oh dios mío!, no lo puedo creer mira Finn allá-entonces voltee a ver a donde Quinn estaba apuntando sin aliento.

Blaine y Rachel se encontraba cenando unas mesas lejos de las nuestra, yo me encontraba confundido, yo siempre pensé que a Blaine le gustaba Kurt, pues siempre estaban abrazados y siempre se completaban las frases del otro.

Fue en ese momento que me acorde de Kurt y que tan deprimido estuviera, la última vez que eso paso, bueno solo digamos que fue algo horrible; pero tal vez estaba haciendo esto una gran cosa, tal vez Kurt no sabe nada y si es así, es mejor para Kurt; luego me las pagara ese Blanderson.

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo Finn?-dijo Quinn muy emocionada, demasiado emocionada de lo normal.

-No lo sé, pero lo mejor sería que no les hagamos caso-y diciendo esto continuamos con muestra cita, pero un pensamiento seguía en mi cabeza

_Kurt._

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

Así que ahora me encuentro rebasando el límite de velocidad para llegar a casa y ver que Kurt está bien, tiene que estar bien.

Pero entonces cuando me estacione pude ver como Blaine estaba siendo golpeado, una parte de mi dice que se lo merece por dar ilusiones a mi hermanito y luego arrebatárselas; pero mi otro lado que me dice que haga lo correcto me dice que valla a salvarlo.

Cuando me acerque para ver a su atacante, me quede sin aliento, se suponía que Kurt estaba mejor, se suponía que esto no debería volver a pasar, pero lo hizo. Así que para evitar que él le hiciera daño a Blaine lo agarre por detrás reteniéndolo por los brazos; Blaine me miraba con ojos muy asombrados; después dijo mi nombre.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

-Blaine, ¿él te ha hecho daño?-dijo Finn preocupado.

-No mucho, pero solo quiero saber una cosa

-¿Y cuál sería?-dijo muy cauteloso.

-Nada en especial, solo quiero saber por qué mi mejor amigo me llama marica y se viste como un leñador de segunda clase-dije muy sarcástico.

-Te voy a partir la cara puto marica-dijo Kurt tratándose de zafar de Finn-déjame en paz Finn, no ves que este marica le ha hecho mucho daño a Kurt, y debe pagarlo.

-¿Es eso cierto Blaine?-dijo Finn con una mirada muy seria y calculadora, me hizo temerle más a él que a Kurt.

-Algo asi-dije avergonzado al recordar lo duro e insensible que fui con Kurt, cuando él solo estaba tratando de ayudarme; pero también me encontraba confundido, ¿Por qué Kurt hablaba en tercera persona? y ¿Por qué sentía que Kurt me ocultaba algo?

-Bueno, esto vamos hacer, yo te voy a soltar-en el momento que Finn dijo eso Kurt me vio con ojos amenazadores-pero solo si me juras que no le harás daño a Blaine.

Kurt me vio fijamente por mucho tiempo, luego suspiro y acepto, pero en el momento que Finn lo soltó, este lo golpeo en la ingle dejando a Finn tirado en el piso; yo quise ayudarlo, pero cuando me acerque sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, y luego caí encima de Finn; luego escuche una voz que decía

-Esto no es ni una milésima parte de lo que te mereces puto, si vuelves a dañar a Kurt, yo me encargare de matarte con mis propias manos-después de eso todo se volvió negro.

-horas después-

Después de despertarme me sentí muy extraño al ver que no me encontraba en mi habitación sino en la de Kurt, justo cuando me iba a levantar escuche como la puerta de la habitación se abría, revelando una figura que entraba por ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Blaine?-pregunto preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado señor Hummel?

**Notas del autor: Hola, quisiera agradecer sus comentarios y quisiera decirles que voy a tratar de actualizar diario. En el siguiente capítulo veremos que pasará con Blaine y el secreto de Kurt.**

**-bye**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Verdad a medias:

* * *

(POVS BURT)

La cena con Carole por nuestro aniversario de un año de ser novios y ocho mese de habernos comprometido y casados la lleve al mejor restaurante en Lime donde la comida estuvo muy buena, pero demasiado fina para mi gusto, pero fue cuando nos dirigíamos a casa cuando recibí la llamada.

* * *

-Flashback-

-Hola, habla Burt.

-Burt-dijo Finn muy alarmado.

-Finn, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte preocupado.

-Es Kurt.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dije intentando calmarme

-Volvió a suceder.

-Ya casi llegamos para allá.

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

En el instante que termine la llamada le dije a Carole que se abrochara el cinturón y conduje lo más rápido y seguro que pude, hasta que llegamos a casa, donde nos esperaba Finn en la puerta.

-Finn, ¿Dónde está él?

- Se escapó.

-¿Cómo que escapo?, se suponía que debías vigilarlo-le dije muy severamente.

-Lo siento si no pude detenerlo, pero no podía moverme después de que me golpeo en las bolas-grito muy sarcásticamente, pero después de una mirada muy severa que le di, pidió disculpas.

-Mira Finn, ahora eso no es lo importante, lo que si es que me digas que paso.

Fue así como Finn me contó lo que había visto en su cita con Quinn, y como habían visto a Blaine y Rachel en una cita, y como Finn los encontró peleando; fue en ese momento cuando todo tuvo sentido para mí pero aun así no podía dejar de estar enojado con el hobbit con plasta de gel.

-Así que Finn, dime en donde se encuentra Blaine ahora mismo.

-Durmiendo en la cama de Kurt.

-Bien dejare que duerma y mañana él me dará las explicaciones que merezco.-y con eso me subí a mi habitación preguntadme que explicaciones me esperarían mañana.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

(POVS BLAINE)

-¿Qué ha pasado señor Hummel?

-Blaine despertaste-dijo el señor Hummel tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Si desperté, pero quiero saber que hago aquí en primer lugar-dije confundido

-Blaine, Finn te encontró inconsciente en nuestro patio delantero.

-¿Pero qué hacía en su patio delantero?-dije confundido, pero en cuanto lo dije pude notar como la cara del señor Hummel se relajaba, lo cual me provoco más confusión.

-Blaine, dime si te acuerdas algo de lo que paso anoche-dijo el señor Hummel lucia bastante relajado, demasiado diría yo.

-No mucho señor Hummel.

-Llámame Burt, muchacho.

-Está bien Burt-entonces en ese instante me llego un pensamiento-Disculpe Señor…, que diga Burt, ¿Dónde está Kurt?

-Antes de decirte Blaine, quisiera que te relajas e intentaras recordar por qué viniste ayer en primer lugar-dijo Burt en tono muy serio.

Entonces me quede en silencio durante unos segundos intentado recordar cuando por fin me acorde, no solo de enterarme de que Kurt me amaba, sino de sobre la pelea y el golpe que me dio Kurt.

-Bueno, ayer Kurt y yo tuvimos una especie de pelea por que creía que yo era bisexual.

-Espera, ¿Cómo que creías? y desde ¿Cuándo eres bisexual?, lo último que escuche de Kurt era que tú eras gay-dijo confundido.

Entonces resople porque solo de recordar lo que le dije a Kurt siento vergüenza, pues no es algo de lo cual deba enorgullecerme, pero aun así, si yo era honesto con el señor Hummel, tal vez el me diría que le sucedió a Kurt ayer por la noche.

-Bueno así es Burt, mire resulta que hace unas noches durante la fiesta en la casa de Rachel, bueno digamos que hubo alcohol en ella-Burt levanto la ceja mirándome detenidamente-en la cual Kurt no tomo nada-entonces se veía más relajado-pero yo si-entonces me dio una mirada de sorprendido-bueno no nos vayamos del tema, entonces en el juego de gira la botella yo bese a Rachel y bueno como que me gusto. Y bueno unos días después Rachel me llamo pidiendo que fuera a una cena con ella, la cual yo acepte; pero antes de que diga nada, la única razón por lo cual lo hice fue porque yo estaba muy confundido en ese momento, por lo que no pensé cuando…

-Cuando, ¿Qué?-pregunto Burt curioso, en vez de responderle mire a mis pies como si fueran lo más interesante en el mundo-vamos Blaine, puedes decirme, te promete que no voy a enloquecer.

-Está bien, en ese momento Kurt no me apoyo como yo lo hubiera esperado y en cambio empezó a decirme que él ya sabía quién era yo, y bueno yo como que lo…

-Lo que Blaine-dijo Burt ahora enojado

-Lo compare con Karofsky.

En ese momento espere de todo que Burt me golpeara o me matara, pero se quedó sentado enfrente de mí sobre la cama de Kurt sin decir nada.

-Bueno Blaine, quiero que sepas que Finn ya me conto lo que paso anoche y ahora con la explicación que me diste, ya sé por qué paso todo esto.

-Bueno si usted fuera tan amable me podría iluminar diciéndome porque Kurt me llamo marica y me golpeo en la cara.

-No fue Kurt-fue todo lo que respondió.

-¿Qué?-que dije incrédulo.

-Que no fue Kurt el que te golpeo e insulto-repitió con tono monótono.

-¿Porque siguen diciendo eso?, Kurt lo dijo y ahora usted, yo no soy imbécil yo vi con mis ojos como KURT me golpeaba y me insultaba, así que no me trates de convencer de que no fue él-termine parándome de la cama gritando de rabia no por enojo hacia el señor Hummel sino por toda la furia que había acumulado los últimos días desde mi pelea en el Lima Been con Kurt.

Después de eso no se escuchó ninguno ruido, no era un silencio normal sino un silencio casi sepulcral, nadie dijo nada, hasta que el señor Hummel decidió romper el silencio.

-Blaine, es hora de que sepas la verdad.

-Al fin, ahora me podría decir que le pasa a Kurt.-dije un poco altanero, iba pedir disculpas unos segundos después, pero el señor Hummel me interrumpió.

-No pasa nada Blaine, pero quisiera que después de contarte sobre la situación que tiene Kurt, tú me tienes que prometer que me vas acontar porque viniste aquí si habías ido a tu cita con esa tal Rachel-dijo con tono disgustante al mencionar ese nombre.

-Está bien, lo prometo

-Toma asiento y te diré.

-La verdad es…-Burt había empezado a hablar, cuando una voz chillona nos interrumpió gritando

_-¡Cállate la boca ahora mismo….!_

**Notas del autor:Hola quiero darles las gracias por todos sus comentarios, ellos me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, así que muchas gracias. Probablemente mañana y el fin de semana podre actualizar, luego nos leemos.**

**-bye**


End file.
